Various types of electrically powered vehicles equipped with storage batteries have heretofore been provided and some of these vehicles have included wheel driven alternators and/or generators for recharging the storage batteries when the vehicle is decelerating. However, most vehicles of this type have heretofore not included alternator or generator drive systems offering variable drive ratios or controls whereby one or more alternators may be automatically electrically connected to the storage batteries for partially recharging the same whenever the vehicle is in forward motion.
Examples of previously patented electric vehicles including some of the basic structural features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 827,766, 1,562,903, 3,476,201, 3,616,872, and 3,845,835.